There are many situations in which technicians and others need to accomplish both non-contact temperature measurement along with measurement of relative humidity and related parameters. Humidity meters are typically used to measure parameters including (but not necessarily limited to) relative humidity (RH) and ambient temperature. The ambient temperature measuring sensor is usually located in the same enclosure as the humidity measuring sensor in order to be able to determine dew point or other parameters. This prevents or reduces the ability to use the temperature measuring device to make a contact temperature measurement. In addition, very often there is a need to measure surface temperatures that cannot be easily accessed with a contact type measuring device. Present practices require the use of two different instruments, typically a humidity meter and a thermometer or pyrometer, to perform both humidity meter and surface temperature measurement tasks.